


Dragon Hot

by Maknaeholic



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Dragon smut?, M/M, This has more context than smut tbh, This is related to my Vampsmut, i tried a new writing style, not sorry tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 11:52:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18659890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maknaeholic/pseuds/Maknaeholic
Summary: Were all dragons as spellbinding as MinHo?





	Dragon Hot

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to post a WooMin smut for so long, and this came out... I'm quite happy with it. I accidentally linked the vamp smut au to this au so... bear with me.
> 
> I hope you like this new writing style I tried, I might try it again but I'll probably stick with my old one. Old habits die hard, I guess.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you like it.
> 
> I'll check for typos later.

In books, dragons were long gone. WooJin had read so many stories about those creatures, from ones that lived happily in their castles with their treasures (because dragons loved shiny things) to ones that burned entire villages to ashes. They were majestic creatures, but they were also one of the most lethal ones. So, it made no sense for someone like WooJin, a highly trained hunter, to be hesitating over a pair of pretty eyes blinking at him. In his defense, the dragon was naked, exposed and vulnerable in his human form, so it'd be very low of him to take such advantage.

 

It had nothing to do with the slight attraction he felt to its human form.

 

WooJin should’ve killed the dragon on spot, but there was just something about his eyes that kept him captivated. The violet eyes followed his every move with sharp accuracy, including the way his fingers danced on his sword’s hilt. The dragon’s long eyelashes could be seen under the moonlight, and it was then that he saw the wounds all over his body.

 

“You been biting my ankles for quite some time now, hunter,” the dragon spoke like he wasn’t leaning on the tree trunk for support.

 

“What happened to you?”

 

“Dragons are quite territorial, we don’t like sharing what’s ours,” WooJin was still ready to fight, regardless of the creature’s distracting state, “but I won.”

 

With that last phrase, the dragon’s legs gave out and his eyes fell closed; luckily, WooJin was quick to catch him in time before the creature touched the ground. The hunter watched the dragon’s features for a second, there was something entrancing about him, so much he couldn’t kill or leave him there.

 

~

 

WooJin was making breakfast when he felt a presence behind him, he looked over his shoulder to find the dragon, in one of his sweaters, standing in the middle of the living room as he looked around.

 

“Where am I?”

"My apartment," WooJin state as a matter of fact, turning off the stove and turning to face the creature. "I might be a hunter but I'm not a murderer."

 

"Don't try to tell me you haven't killed something," the dragon deadpanned.

 

"Not one that hasn't deserved it, you were barely conscious," a sudden frown creased the hunter's forehead. "... That's not the spare clothing I left for you though."

 

"Oh, well, I liked this one better," the hunter watched the way his (already big on him) sweater fell off one of the dragon's shoulders. "Are you going to kill me now then?"

 

“Have you killed someone?”

 

The dragon’s eyes flashed a bright lilac, “I feel offended, why would I fight my own kind if not to defend weak humans?” he scoffed.

 

WooJin took a minute, reading the creature’s expression to look for any sign of lies and found none, so he just dropped his shoulders. “Sorry. You can eat something and go your way.”

 

“I don’t even know your name and you’re already kicking me out,” the dragon smiled. “I’m Lee MinHo, does my savior have a name?” the dragon, MinHo, smirked as he leaned on the counter in front of him.

 

“Kim WooJin,” the hunter gave MinHo a smile, which took him by surprise. “I’m glad you’re alright.”

 

“What kind of hunter are you?”

 

WooJin shrugs, placing a plate filled with kimchi and rice in front of MinHo.

 

~

A knock on the door took WooJin by surprised as he did the dishes, shaking the water off his hands as he walked to open. A clawed hand pierced through the wood as the hunter's instinct kicked in, closing the door on the demon raging just outside his apartment. A strong push threw WooJin back, and he was able to take a good look at the boy in front of him.

 

Dark locks and murderous eyes fixed on him, the demon held him down with a deathly grip on his throat and, before he could reach his sword, the dragon rushed out of the room, the soft sweater falling off both of his shoulders now.

 

“Sungie?”

 

“MinHo hyung! You’re okay!” the hunter was still having trouble breathing with a demon cutting off his oxygen supply; however, JiSung’s eyes widened when he noticed the blessed blade pressed to his abdomen.

 

MinHo frowned, easily getting JiSung off of WooJin with one hand and kicking the weapon away from the hunter, “He helped me, JiSung,” he turned to the man on the floor, “and he’s harmless.”

“Didn’t seem so harmless when he was about to rip my throat out.”

 

“I thought you had hurt him, okay? Priorities,” JiSung rolled his eyes.

 

“You could’ve just asked.”

 

“Not all hunters are so… easy to talk to, you know?”

 

WooJin couldn’t deny that, so he remained quiet. MinHo noticed him staring intently at him, so he looked down on himself, eyes avoiding the hunter’s as he pulled the sleeves back over his shoulders. “Whatever. How did you find me, JiSung?”

 

“I summoned a tracking hound, it wasn’t easy, but Felix told me you were planning to fight another dragon off—”

 

“Okay!” MinHo pressed a hand to JiSung’s mouth, glaring at him. “Don’t worry anymore. I’m fine. I just…”

 

“Mmh?” JiSung kissed MinHo’s palm and the dragon grimaced, jumping back and wiping the saliva off on the demon’s shirt.

 

“Fucking demon,” WooJin didn’t know what to make of the exchange, too confused to either laugh or be grossed out. “Bring me some clothes from home before I decided to burn your skin off.”

 

JiSung’s turned black completely, sticking his tongue out, and snapped his fingers. WooJin blinked, what was JiSung’s real rank among the demons? He could summon hounds and portal himself without circles. MinHo didn’t need to be a mind reader to see WooJin was surprised of their powers; though, the dragon was also aware the hunter was one to be feared too because he had managed to put a weapon to JiSung without them realizing it. The hunter and the dragon stared at each other for a minute then the hunter pointed at the door.

 

“He’s paying for that.”

 

MinHo snorted, and WooJin thought that he wouldn’t mind watching that smile for another day.

 

~

 

That night, as MinHo changed into his clothes of his own, WooJin was not trying to sneak a peek through the crack of his opened bedroom door. JiSung had sent MinHo’s clothes with another snap, along with a note that the dragon burned almost immediately with the heat of his fingers.

 

"Thanks, WooJin," the dragon spoke as he walked out. "I'll get going then."

 

The hunter nodded, “I’m glad you’re okay. Don’t go picking fights with other dragons, you’re too p—is that my sweater?”

 

“Oh, sorry, it’s just really warm…”

 

“You’re literally a dragon?”

 

MinHo, somehow even as a dragon, managed to blush, “What were _you_ saying about me being too _what_ to be fighting?”

 

“Just… don’t get in any more trouble.”

 

~

 

“I can’t believe you’re more shocked that the dragon is ‘fucking gorgeous’ rather than finding out there are _dragons_ still among us!” ChangBin exclaimed as he walked around WooJin’s apartment with his sai in hand, the older hunter was focused on the map of the murders from a vampire outbreak on the east side of Seoul. “Hyung? Are you listening?”

 

“Look, if you had seen him, you’d understand,” then it clicked, grabbing ChangBin’s other sai that was resting on the table, he marked the point of the next attack. “There. Itaewon.”

 

“Seems like we’re going clubbing,” ChangBin smirked, “let’s get JeongIn.”

 

The three hunters stopped in front of one of Seoul’s most famous underworld clubs in the city. There was no way they could’ve entered, but WooJin had his own contacts, including a vampire couple that owned him a favor. They met the two immortals on the back door, the one petite one ran to hug him, and the hunter could only hug him back despite the jealous glare from his mate.

 

“Hey, Lix,” Felix smiled so big his fangs showed. “Thanks for helping us out.”

 

“It’s nothing, sometimes I feel like you’re the one helping us. These outbreaks occur because the royal families are fighting each other,” WooJin nodded, patting Felix’s head when his eyes sparkled red for a second.

 

“We should hurry before someone sees us, Lix.”

 

“Chan’s right, we should get inside.”

 

Once inside, the music wasn’t as loud as it was on the human floor, and the hunters were trying to blend in with the help of Felix’s blood cover their scent. Chan stopped by the counter, his blue irises a rare sight in such a luxurious place, and WooJin watched as he spoke with the bartender that seemed to be pleased to see a vampire like himself. Vampires were such _special_ creatures, with their standards and pure blood classes, that the hunter could only feel happy that Felix and Chan had found each other.

 

JeongIn suddenly flinching caught his attention, turning to the youngest of them, “What’s wrong, Innie?”

 

“A demon, I can feel him. He’s very strong.”

 

“JiSung?!"

 

The youngest hunter watched as his leader and a random stranger pointed at each other, "What's going on?"

 

"MinHo?"

 

WooJin turned to see the dragon clad in all leather. WooJin forced the thoughts of how hot (pun intended) MinHo looked in those second-skin pants out of his head because the whole situation was turning into a mess. Chan had called out the dragon, and MinHo seemed just as shocked and happy to see the couple there. JiSung rushed to hug Felix while MinHo did the same with Chan.

 

"I didn't know you guys were back here!"

 

"What's going on?" ChangBin asked, what seemed to be a bloody mary in his hand.

 

"I guess… they're friends."

 

"I see."

 

MinHo looked over at WooJin before his eyes turned violet. The hunter felt a sharp pain across his back. MinHo grabbed the vampire that attacked the hunter by the neck, his hand ablaze, and then the creature was turned into ashes. Everyone stared in shock, WooJin included. Vampires started surrounding them, and the hunters realized then they had fallen into a trap. Chan rushed to Felix's side, and JiSung was quick to create a protection circle around them. ChangBin and JeongIn saw the way their leader nodded at them.

 

"Grab onto each other!!" the demon ordered.

 

~

 

"Hold still, this will hurt," MinHo warned, hand pressed to the back of WooJin's neck while the hunter laid face down on his bed. A piercing scream filled the room when MinHo cauterized the wound on WooJin's back with the fire from his fingertips. MinHo had just burnt a vampire alive, and WooJin was somehow still alive under the same fingers. Clenching his teeth, the hunter slowly raised up until he was sitting by the edge of the bed, next to MinHo.

 

MinHo's worried gaze followed him, "Why were you there?"

 

"I told you, we're territorial," the dragon stretched out to pick a bandage from the nightstand and began wrapping it around the hunter's sternum. MinHo frowned, "Besides, those vampires were after someone…"

 

"Felix?" WooJin looked down, eyes locking with MinHo's. "I met him when he first came here. He had gone rogue, I was about to stop him, but Chan found him first."

 

"Those two… are something else, aren't they?"

 

"Why haven't you changed into your real form?" MinHo moved away, expression turning cold for a second, but WooJin took the risk to place a hand on his shoulders. MinHo hissed in pain, "Who did you really fight?"

 

"Hunters," WooJin saw the way MinHo scrunched up his nose in anger. "There are only a bunch of dragons left, and your kind… you hunt us for sport. Always have. Even with the new laws, some of are so—"

 

"I know, I'm sorry, MinHo…"

 

The hand that was on his shoulder came up to his jaw, and the dragon's eyes glowed purple, "Is this your new hunting strategy? Seducing the prey?"

 

"I had you in my bed before I even tried," MinHo opened and closed his mouth, a finger pointed at him, as he tried to come up with an answer. "It's fine, I know I'm so hot dragons faint at the sight of me."

 

"Don't make me set _you_ on fire this time."

 

"Who says you haven't yet?"

 

MinHo rolled his eyes but moved to straddle WooJin's hips, hands coming to rest on the sides of his neck. WooJin instantly felt MinHo's high temperature seep through the fabric of his jeans and his skin where the dragon touched. Pressing his index finger to MinHo’s plump lips, WooJin watched in awe as the dragon took the digit in, tongue running up and down before he sucked on it. Their eyes met, and MinHo was surprised to see a fire in WooJin’s that could only resembled the one inside his body.

 

The hunter’s free hand pulled MinHo’s shirt up to expose his tummy, flat but not defined, WooJin would dare to say it was cute for a dragon. MinHo leaned down to press his lips to his neck, nibbling and sucking on it, and his hands moved up to tangle his fingers in that fluffy brown hair. WooJin was pulled down to meet MinHo’s mouth in a deep kiss. It was slow, with no rush, but it only made them want more of each other. The hunter winced a bit when the dragon accidentally touched the healed wound on his back, and MinHo almost scattered away if it hadn’t been for WooJin’s grip on his hips keeping him in place.

 

“Sorry, maybe I should lay down,” MinHo bit his lip, moving to do so in the middle of the bed.

 

“Wait,” WooJin stood up to grab a silk scarf from his closet, walking back and tying the dragon’s wrist over his head with it. “If you break it, you don’t get to cum, pretty eyes.”

 

MinHo was taken aback by the nickname, nodding with a slight blush on his cheeks, “Fine, hunter.”

 

~

 

MinHo was not used to give this much control to someone, but there was something about the way WooJin took his erection into his mouth, his big hands spreading his thighs as far as they could, and sucked him like it was his favorite hobby. A small whimper left his lips as he tried to fight the urge to break the scarf and push WooJin’s head down all the way until he was choking, but the hunter seemed to take the hint and did so himself. MinHo moaned when the tip of his cock touched the back of WooJin’s throat. WooJin grabbed his hips, keeping them from bucking up, and lapped his way off the dragon’s cock.

 

“Do you have lube?” WooJin mumbled against one of his thighs, leaving a hickey on it.

 

“No… just—just do it dry, I can take it.”

 

WooJin broke into a smirk after a second of looking at MinHo avoiding his gaze, “Are you a pain slut, MinHo?” coming up to his eye level, the hunter tapped the dragon’s lips with his fingers as he kissed MinHo’s jaw.

 

When WooJin felt like his fingers were slicked up enough, he sat back on his legs to push one into MinHo’s body without a warning. The dragon squirmed against the sheets, knees coming together but his breath quickened and his hands pulled on the pillows. The hunter quirked an eyebrow up at the reaction, soon moving the digit in and out, enjoying the way MinHo’s body moved. The same body WooJin had found so _alluring_ even in such a dangerous situation, if he had known it’d come to this, he’d have asked MinHo to let him fuck him from that first morning. However, watching the dragon try to be good for him, keeping his hands in place when he could easily break the fabric, was worth the wait.

 

Were all dragons as spellbinding as MinHo?

 

“WooJin, do something!” the dragon demanded, and WooJin realized he was already three-fingers deep in MinHo’s awaiting body. He tried not to laugh, pulling MinHo up to him, and the dragon was surprised when the hunter freed his hands. “What?”

 

“It’s fine,” MinHo blinked as WooJin kissed his wrists, as if he could actually get hurt from such a thing, and only moved his hips against the hunter’s, letting out a choked-out moan when their cocks rubbed. After a minute of useless humping, MinHo finally used his hand to guide WooJin’s dick to his entrance.

 

MinHo’s inside was dragon _hot_ , and WooJin had to take a moment to keep himself from coming. The dragon felt the tension in WooJin, so he opted to lift his face and kiss him softly. None of them knew what they were doing, it was probably going to end up being one of those one night stands you hope would last just a bit longer, but MinHo wouldn’t regret a single minute (so he might as well do whatever he pleased). WooJin allowed MinHo to set the pace, hips rocking back and forth, and he lowered one of his hands to tease his hard-on as he slid deeper into MinHo’s warm.

 

They slow fucked like that, cautious of their wounds and limits, until one of WooJin’s thrusts accidentally brushed past MinHo’s sweet spot. The dragon covered his eyes with one of his hands, and the hunter repeated the action, ripping a loud gasp from him, “Let me see you.”

 

MinHo shook his head, but WooJin pushed his hips down to meet his, making the dragon’s back arch, “W-Wait!” MinHo’s thighs quivered, and WooJin started jerking him off for real. “WooJin!” he reached to stop him out of instinct.

 

WooJin took advantage of this and gripped MinHo’s chin, making him open his eyes. The same violet eyes, with the lizard-shaped irises, beamed in the soft light of the bedroom. MinHo tried to move away just as WooJin trapped him against the bed, fucking into him until the dragon trashed around, hands scratching his injured back and coming on spurts on his stomach.

 

Groaning in a bit of pain, WooJin pulled out of the panting dragon under him. MinHo noticed the blood on the tips of his fingers and moved down to wrap his mouth around WooJin’s cock, his free hand coming to where he opened the wound to cauterize it again.

 

WooJin came in MinHo’s mouth with a moan of pain and pleasure, falling face first into the pillows a minute later, and MinHo could only give him a apologetic smile with his mouth full of cum. WooJin tried to hand him a tissue, but the dragon had already swallowed. “Ugh, stop being so goddamn hot…”

 

“It’s in my nature,” MinHo cringed at the bad joke and pulled the sheet over them, turning his back on WooJin. “I’ll bring your sweater tomorrow.”

 

“Or you could take another one,” the dragon looked over his shoulder in shock when the hunter cuddled him, nose buried in his sweaty hair. “You look better in them anyways.”

 

Dragons could be very dangerous creatures, but MinHo’s sleeping face would tell otherwise. To WooJin, MinHo was endearing, so he lleft a kiss on top of his head, pulling him close to his chest, because maybe dragons weren’t the only territorial ones.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this thread, so a special thanks: https://twitter.com/sungiesbaby/status/1119036307131342848
> 
> My nsfw twt: HybridLixie.


End file.
